Playhouse Disney Originals
Playhouse Disney was launched on May 8, 1997 as Disney Channel's answer to Nick Jr. However, this network never used it's own real on-screen logo until 2001; just the normal Disney Channel logo of the time. On February 14, 2011, Playhouse Disney was relaunched as "Disney Junior", and gained a 24-hour channel replacing SOAPnet on most providers since March 22, 2012, although SOAPnet still survived on some providers as an "automated" network until its end on January 1, 2014. Nicknames: "The Mickey Mouse Head", "The Mickey Head", "The Playhouse Mickey Head", "Yellow Mickey Head", "The Ribbon" Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Mickey Mouse head with a purple outline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly a blue banner (a la the WB logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney Channel Originals logo at the time. The logo is always followed by the copyright notice on a black background with "DiSNEY" in the signature corporate font. FX/SFX: The Mickey Mouse head flying, the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 7-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean logo. However, one may be startled by the quick copyright info appearing directly after this logo. Variant: There's a tweaked variant of this logo on The Koala Brothers in which the same logo is used with high-pitched jingle (via +1 key, which is 70.87 in cents). Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2011 Category:Disney logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:None Ranked Logos Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Aang finds weird Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos That make Lilly Cry